The Marauders
by xxxabc123zzz
Summary: How much of a difference could one person make? Could she save the lives of millions? Or perhaps even the lives of some of our favorite witches and wizards? Sarah Wood is the fifth marauder who will re-write the course of history and maybe even find love along the way. From Marauders first year to Harry's last.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot, but I do own Sarah Wood. Disclaimer for the rest of the story.

"Big and great things have small beginnings."

CHAPTER ONE:

The Hogwarts Express was nothing short of beauty in the eyes of Sarah Wood. Growing up as a muggle had caused quite the shock when the Helen Wood's oldest daughter was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sarah Wood turned around and faced her family with a smile.

"I should go now," said Sarah, as the five minute warning bell rang through King's Cross Station. Sarah's mother Laura nodded and smiled with tearful eyes, and pulled her oldest daughter close. When she finally released her, Sarah moved onto her younger sister Charlotte, who was only nine years old and had fiery temper just like her big sister.

"You be good Char. You take care of Hannah and be good to mum okay," Sarah said, and pulled the younger girl into a bone crushing hug and smoothed down her unruly auburn hair, very much like her own. Sarah then saw little Hannah, wiggling in their mother's arms. Hannah was five years old and the sweetest little girl. She took her into her arms and held her close.

"I'll be back soon dear, you'll see." Sarah gave Hannah back to their mother and said her final goodbyes. Sarah grabbed her bags, put them in the luggage area and made her way into the train. She walked down the endless corridor where older students where playing with exploding cards or laughing with their friends.

Sarah finally found and empty compartment and looked out the window, and waved to her deteriorating family. Sarah felt a single tear race down her smooth cheek. She was going to miss her family terribly, and she didn't know what to expect during her time here at Hogwarts. Sarah sank down into the seat and looked around her. The compartment had a single shelf running across the top of the ceiling, and the cushioned seats were painted red.

Sarah heard the faint sound of pounding feet and boyish laughter. Suddenly two boys the same age as Sarah ran into her compartment and locked the door, still giggling madly.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in here?" asked a curious Sarah. The two boys turned around and pulled a blanket over their bodies, running behind Sarah and suddenly their bodies disappeared.

"Blimey! Where the bloody hell did you go?" Sarah was convinced she was going mad. She heard the silent sound of shushing and felt her body being shoved onto the seat. The door to the compartment opened and there stood a scrawny, greasy haired boy with nearly black narrowed eyes.

"Have you seen to lousy, good for nothing boys run past here?" he asked. Sarah didn't like the tone of this boy. Instead of turning the boys in, she narrowed her green eyes and answered back in a harsh tone, "No, and if I did I wouldn't tell you. Now go and get your rude self out of my compartment." With a final huff of breath, the boy stomped out of sight and out of mind. The boys took the blanket off and appeared right in front of her eyes.

"Thanks for that. You were right fantastic there. We ran into the guy and dropped his books, he shoved me so we tripped him and ran away," the boy extended his hand, "My name's James Potter, and this here is Sirius Black." Sarah shook both of their hands and smiled. James had messy black hair that stood up in the back, with hazel eyes that were covered by rounded glasses. The boy who was introduced as Sirius Black had wavy, almost curly black hair with grey eyes that made Sarah's insides flutter. His smile was kind and welcoming, and she automatically liked these two boys.

"I'm Sarah Wood," she said.

"What house to you hope to be sorted into?" asked James

"Honestly? I don't have the slightest clue. I'm a muggle born so this is all new to me," she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You're a mudblood?" Sirius asked. James gasped at his friend, "Sirius!"

"What?" he asked, confused by James's sudden outburst.

"That was incredibly rude of you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know! My family says it all the time! I should have known considering my family is filled with nothing but prejudice beasts."

Sarah smiled and forgave him, "It's quite all right. You didn't know and neither did I." Sirius smiled at her.

"Back to the houses," said James, "I want to be in Gryffindor! Where the brave dwell at heart, just like my dad!" he said, whiling posing as if he had a sword in one hand as the other rested on his hip, his chest puffed out.

"Anything but Slytherin," said Sirius.

A boy with shaggy brown hair and golden eyes knocked at the door to the compartment, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all! I'm James, and this is Sirius and Sarah"

The boy smiled, "I'm Remus."

"Well Remus, we were just talking about what houses we want to be sorted into," Said James

"Any one of them besides Slytherin" he answered, while putting his bag on the top shelf.

Sirius smiled, "That's what I said."

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what the houses consist of," said Sarah.

"Ravenclaw is for the smart people, Huffelpuff the loyal, Slytherin the ambitious but everyone there is soil and foul. Then there's Gryffindor for the brave" said Sirius.

"I'll just have to wait and see," said Sarah.

The train was starting to slow down and soon enough it came to a complete stop. The three friends made there way out of the train to find a rather large, hairy man shouting for first years to follow him. As all the first years followed the man who's name Sarah learned to be Hagrid, they came to a stop in front of a large lake where boats where perched on the shore.

"Make sure yeh have fourah to ah boat!" said Hagrid. James, Sirius and Remus were already running towards the closest boat, laughing on the way.

"Come on Sarah! We saved you a seat!" yelled Sirius. Sarah made her way to the boat, Sirius making sure she didn't slip. When Sarah sat down, the boat automatically started to push its way of the shore; Sarah smiled, man she loved magic.

The boats all had lights in the front so when they came closer to what seemed like a palace, Sarah couldn't keep her eyes away. The castle must have been more then ten times the size of the Buckingham Palace. Sarah looked around and sure enough, everyone had the same awestruck look in their eyes like she did.

"Beautiful isn't?" asked Sirius. Sarah nodded, not wanting to look away just yet. As Sarah marveled at the castle, one thought stayed in her mind.

Welcome home.

**This used to be under my account xxabc123xx but I re-read it and came to the conclusion that it was a catastrophy. I honestly don't know what I was thinking it while writing it. I choose to make a new account and put the now improved and not abandoned story under this account. Reviews would be lovely. If not then I don't really care.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The boats came to a sudden stop as Hagrid instructed everyone to "follow meh into dah castle". Hagrid led everyone into the main hallway where there was a giant moving staircase, moving in all directions. The students where met by an elderly women with grey hair, and a pointed hat. She reminded Sarah of a stern grandmother.

"I am Professor McGonagall, head mistress and head of Gryffindor house. In just a moment you will be sorted into your house. Let me remind you that the people in your house will become like your family. Points may be earned for your specific house, resulting in a competition for the house cup with is won at the end of the year."

With one final look, McGonagall turned around and opened the doors to the great hall. Sarah felt very small and afraid as if all eyes were watching her and her alone. She wanted to melt into the ground and sneak away to a place where no one will find her, but a hand gripped hers, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. Sarah looked up to the smiling face of Sirius. She smiled back and squeezed his hand. McGonagall stood next to a stool where an old, beat up hat slumped over its self. McGonagall began to go down the list in alphabetical order, starting with Sirius.

"I believe in you Sirius," Sarah said with a small but assuring smile that lit up her green eyes. Sarah didn't, and will probably never know this, but those words were exactly what Sirius needed to hear, and gave him an extra boost of confidence. As he neared the stool, his hands started to become clammy. He wiped them on his pants, shook away the nerves and marched right up to that hat, like a true Gryffindor.

McGonagall lowered the hat onto Sirius's head, but all he wondered was how old this rackety hat was.

"Mr. Black, didn't your mother ever teach manners? You shouldn't be asking the age of a hat. You know, I have feelings," said the sorting hat in a joking way.

"Depends on what your definition of manners is," responded Sirius.

The hat laughed, "I ought to send you to Slytherin where your family awaits you, but you show promise. Promise that I see in the hearts of a Gryffindor. You're brave yes, but reckless. I see it here in your head. You want nothing more then to defy your family, how foolish of you. You wouldn't fit into Ravenclaw that's for sure, and perhaps not Hufflepuff either. Gryffindor or Slytherin, decisions, decisions. Ah, yes, I know, how about," Sirius opened his eyes; waiting for the hats answer when suddenly it boomed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius leaped of the stool with a wide grin plastered on his face. He looked to the Slytherin table to find his cousins with appalled faces. A Black had just been sorted into Gryffindor and no one knew just yet, the extremity of that moment.

As Sirius made his way to the now cheering table of Gryffindor, he looked at Sarah to see her smiling at him with two thumbs up. He sat at the table and waited for the rest of his friends to be sorted.

Sirius didn't dare look back at the Slytherin table for he knew what he would find. He'd see Bella's face, filled with anger and disappointment; Ciccy will be surprised but surely not show the envy she held for her cousin. All Narcissa ever wanted was to pull away from the prejudice clutches of her family, but unlike Sirius, she was a coward; Andy will be proud, knowing Sirius will do great things. The rest of the Slytherin table will ignore Sirius for he was now a blood traitor. Sirius's life will be completely different now. His family will hate him, and he'll have to step away from the only life he's ever known. He smiled to himself and looked around him to see a sea of red and gold.

Sirius finally belonged.

Remus waited patiently, but also nervously for his name to be called. He didn't want to endanger his newfound friends, but he couldn't think of another place where he'd fit in. When Professor McGonagall called his name, Remus nearly fainted. He sat down on the stool and closed his eyes once the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"A werewolf I see. You're an interesting one Remus Lupin. You can make quite the Ravenclaw with this brain of yours, but perhaps not quite. You'll only make enemies in Slytherin, what with their 'Keep the blood clean' pish posh. Your loyalty proves to be of worth in the Huffelpuff house, but I see courage in you Remus Lupin, enough courage for you to want to stay as far away from your friends as to not hurt them. You see Mr. Lupin, this life is a lot less difficult with the love of your friends right by your side."

"With all due respect, being who I am permits me from having such friendship. I can hurt them, maybe even kill them."

"My choice is final Mr. Lupin, and I see greatness from you in your future. You'll prove to be a noble Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Remus made his way to the table, and clasped Sirius's hand. He sat down and looked around at the smiling faces of his housemates. Maybe the hat was right, but it didn't stop Remus's fear.

"Pettigrew, Peter"

The small, plump boy made his way to the stool. The hat searched his brain and when it spoke it frightened Peter.

"Now, Now my boy, no need to be jumpy. I see that you have quite the future Peter. I know exactly where I'm going to put you, but remember what I am about to say to you. It's not what people expect from us and what us to be that make us who we are. It's who we make ourselves to be, and the decisions that we make. Remember that. And never doubt you're worth Peter. The path you choose in life will be more important then you'll ever know."

"GRYFFIDOR!"

Peter made his way to the yelling table. Gryffindor's where brave, smart, and they were daring. Peter was none of those things. As he sat next to two boys who he knew to be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who joined him into their conversation, he wasn't so nervous for these next seven years.

"Potter, James"

Truthfully, James was nervous beyond doubt. What if he didn't get into Gryffindor? What if he were a Slytherin? What would his friends say? What would is dad say?

Sitting on the stool and feeling the hat touch his head, he silently prayed for a miracle.

"Stop your worrying boy," he heard the hat say.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James stood up, punched the air, and skipped to his seat besides Sirius, Remus, and newly found Peter.

"James, the hat barley touched your head," laughed Sirius. James smirked, but all he could think about was making his father proud.

It felt like eternity until Professor Mcgonagall finally called Sarah's name.

"Wood, Sarah"

This was it, this little hat held the next seven years of Sarah's life in its little head. Oh the horror.

"You doubt my capabilities," said the hat.

"I doubt your judgment" she responded.

"I see you are not afraid to speak your mind," said the hat.

"No sir. I feel it necessary in the current situation considering this is about my future here for the next seven years."

"Ms. Wood you have got yourself quite the sharp tongue. I see it in your heart the love you hold for the ones you hold close, and your willingness to do anything for them. You'd make a fine Hufflepuff. I see courage as well, a fire in you that desires for adventure, danger even. You're a rebellious one, and you're going to cause quite some trouble here Miss. Might as well put you with the rest of that crazy lot."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sarah smiled and made her way to the table where all her friends were seated.

"Well isn't this great?" said James, "all five of us in the same house? It's to bad for Hogwarts, where going to give it so much hell."

And indeed they did. All seven years that they attended Hogwarts proved to be the most hell bound yet. But perhaps they weren't just mindless children who pulled silly pranks, but perhaps a group of friends that will lead the way into shinning a light into their grim world, and even begin a rebellion.


End file.
